Cookies
by StarFreak01
Summary: Baking cookies was harder than Ned thought. Noze oneshot. A bit short on Fluff. D:


**Disclaimer**: If i owned Neds Declassifie SSG, i wouldn't be writing goofy fanfictions of them. :/ So there.

---

Cookies

As I pedaled down the street to the near-by 7-Eleven, I went over what had happened that day in school. My best friend, Jennifer Mosely (I like to call her Moze), was acting really strangely. She said she didn't want to talk about it, so I let it be. But I really wish I hadn't. Now its clawing at me like someone put an enraged cat in my stomach. I steered my bike into the 7-Eleven's parking lot, and placed my bike into the bike rack after I dismounted. I grabbed a better hold of my backpack and walked into the store.

I wasn't just going to a random store just for kicks! No, I, Ned Bigby, I had a plan! I was going to get Moze to tell me what was wrong….

By bribing her with cookies!

Okay, so its not my most brilliant plan, but she always makes me these cookies when I don't feel the greatest, so I guess I want to return the favor. Besides, how hard can baking cookies be?

I pulled into my drive way and got of my bike, just letting it lay in the grass besides the driveway. I'd get it later.

I made my way up the front walk and opened the door, walking in. I walked down the main hallway and into my kitchen, tossing my backpack onto the kitchen table. I unzipped it and took out two packages of Toll-House Break-and-Bake cookies.

I know what your thinking. Break-and-Bake? Really Ned? But never fear, because…. Eh, who am I kidding? I'm not the best in the kitchen, and I have heard this is the easiest thing to do. So, without looking at the instructions (I like to think I know how to cook cookies) I deposited each sheet of cookies onto the cookie sheets and slid them into the oven. (I even preheated it to 350. I know, I'm good). I then repeated this for the other package of cookies, although this one didn't open as smoothly, and it tore the instructions in half. I shrugged and placed them in the oven, setting the timer for 15 minuets. I think that's what the packaging said, but the number was kinda cut in half.

15 minutes later, I heard the timer beep. I walked into the kitchen to retrieve my cookies. The slabs of cookies looked a little dark, but I brushed the thought away and took out some cooling racks. I placed the cooling racks on the counter by the stove, then attempted to get the cookie slab off of the cookie sheet (I guess your supposed to break the cookies before you bake them. I thought it was the other way around…). As I struggled with the giant cookie that was stuck to the pan, I finally got a bit off. Unfortunately for me, that piece flew into the air and landed on the kitchen floor, crumbling into a hundred million pieces. I let out a angry grunt. Good thing my mom was still at work.

I quickly put the pan down and scooped up as much cookie as I could. I sighed and threw it in the trash. This would be harder than I thought.

About an hour later, had successfully got the cookie slabs off of the pans and cut into neat little squares. During the process, my mother had returned home from work, looked over my shoulder at my work, and threw her hands into the air.

"I don't want to know!" She said, walking out of the kitchen to change out of her work clothes.

"Thanks for your support" I had mumbled under my breath. But now I had all the cookies cut, and I was arranging them neatly onto a plate. I then noticed I had been forming the cookies in the shape of a heart subconsciously. I felt heat creep into my face as I quickly scattered them into circle-formation. Putting a protected saran-wrap coving over the plate, I yelled up to my mom that I'd be at Moze's house, and I'd be back before dinner. I rushed out the door, and instead of walking to the side walk, I walked through the grass in our front yards, then hopped over some landscaping and onto Mozes' front walk. I stepped onto Moze's front porch and knocked lightly on the door three times (we always knocked three times so we knew it was us at the door, and normal people usually knock four times. Don't ask how we figured this out). I stepped back and waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't long before Moze opened the door. She looked confused as she eyed the cookies.

"I want to know what's going on." I simply stated. She tilted her head. It was so cute, like a dog. "You were acting like something was wrong at school today." I said again, trying to clear her confusion. I held the cookies forward. "I brought cookies!"

"Why are they square?" She asked, allowing me inside. I rubbed my shoes on the rug before taking them off.

"Long story." I replied, handing the plate to her. She let out a small laugh and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind her shortly and pulled out a chair from the table. She slowly did the same.

"What's this all about?" Moze asked suddenly after about a minute of silence. I laughed a little bit before answering. Before I did, though, I took the layers of plastic wrap off the top of the cookies.

"As I said, you were acting, well, weird today in school." Moze gaze be a weird look, but I continued. "So, I made you some cookies as to bribe you into telling me what's wrong." Moze's look softened, and even looked amused. She took a cookie and munched on it.

"These are actually pretty good!" she said after swallowing her first bite.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked in a hurt voice, causing her to laugh and sputter cookie crumbs everywhere. I wiped a hand over my face, which caused her to laugh again. Moze smiled as she bit into her cookie again.

"Really, tell me what's going on." I pressed, she looked deep in thought as she munched on the cookie. Like she was staring through the wall behind me. I couldn't help but thinking how cute she was, munching away on her cookie. I began to blush as she came back down to earth from Moze-Land.

"I will after you tell me something." Moze finally said. She grabbed another square cookie from the pile on the plate. I grabbed one too.

"What?"

"Why are the cookies square?" She picked up a non-eaten cookie and spun it around in her hand. "Cookies are supposed to be round."

"Are you questioning my cooking method?" I asked teasingly. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Yes I am." She said happily, munching on her cookie. I smiled widely.

"Lets just say that brake and bake cookies aren't as easy as they seem." This caused her to laugh hysterically, she had to put down her cookie. "Now tell me what's going on with you." Moze calmed herself and nodded, a smile still hanging on her face.

"I'm not sure if you'd understand this, Ned," She began, not looking at me directly in the eyes. She kept her gaze on the cookies and the table and her hands. The smile was slowly fading as she spoke, as if she wasn't very sure of what she was saying. She finally spit out what she was trying to say.

"I kinda really like this guy, a lot. But we've been really good friends for such a long time!" She looked up from her hands and looked my into my eyes. I could see tears beginning to form in them. She began to peak very softly, hardly above a whisper. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship! But again, it hurts to be with him, but not to be _with _him."

I could feel my face fall. Who could the guy be? A voice in the back of my head spoke out clearly, softly, truly. 'Its you she's talkin about! Kiss her, you idiot! Kiss her _now_!' But something held me back.

Finally, we both snapped, leaning over the table at the same time and joining our lips together. Years of pent up emotion flowed between us as we kissed, softly and gently at first, but as the seconds flew by it deepened with more burning and passion. I hesitantly broke away as I could no longer take the sharp corner of the table jabbing into my leg. Moze sat back into her chair, stunned, as I began to scoot my seat across the floor and closer to her. She stared at me in awe.

"Did we just-?"

"Yep."

"And you-?"

"Yep."

"And we-?"

"Yep."

Moze grinned and picked up another cookie, taking a bite and munching on it happily.

"These really are great cookies." She said between bites. I smiled widely and pecked her on the cheek.

"They'd better be for what I went through."

---

:3 yay.

I loved this one, sooo much fun to write in Neds' point of view. I feel I did pretty well, and I just loved the idea of this one. Sorry it took so long to write, it long, for one, and I went on vacation in the middle of writing it xD. The idea came to me as I was reminiscing with my friends. We love to hold movie nights, and one time we had the bright idea to make cookies. We also thought it'd be fun to make a giant cookie. So, similar to Ned's experience, the cookie slab flew in the air and on my friends kitchen floor. We had the best time, though. :3

I hope you like this one, Review please!!

-The Freak-a-Zoid


End file.
